Boy like you
by dark-alice-angels
Summary: Mai is in London. Naru apparently don't want to see her. There s a new case coming and a lot of mystery between them. Madoka is planning something. And heck this gonna be a mess! Now the gang is preparing for some hell.
1. cap1Boy like you

Don´t own ghost hunt or the song Boy like you.

"Boy like you"

Four years has passed since Naru return to England.

That day, Lin was seeing the news on his laptop, when something caught his sight.

_The new idol Taniyama Mai of Japan, a girl of 19 years old is coming to London to her first international performance. Not only she´s a singer, but an actress, a model, and a writer._

_With her new movie Boy like you, that she wrote three years ago and she is interpreting as the protagonist Amy, is participating on the Teen Choice Award 2012._

_On tuesday this week at 1. pm her first interview with Darren Doyle, tellings us about her career, and her concert of her record Boy like you._

_Rumor says that she didn't just come for that, maybe for the man that inspired her to write the book,, nobody knows, but something is certain, she´s not alone and is gonna be a the industry._

Once he read everything, he was speechless. And the faster he could, he called Noll and Madoka, on the sitting room.

-What is it Lin?-ask Naru. Lin didn't answer, just turn on the TV and told them to sit down.

To their surprise. Mai was actually on the screen. All went quiet. Until she started talking.

-Well i'm pretty glad that i could do such a book, at first it was only that, a story that i made out of the blue. But now i believe that is not only for me is for the whole world.

That story is like my diary, and now is becoming a movie that i´m interpreting so i´m really scared how the peaple will see me after they see the movie. So i giving all that i have to make this movie one of the best and to make peaple happy after see it.- Mai said with a wright smile on her face.

Before she was pretty right now she was beautiful.

Her hair was longer until her middle back, and she has more curves, and some blonde highlights in her hair.

- And would you mind singing something for us. There's two songs that we want to hear that are from your movie, Part of me and Boy like you-said Darren, boy in his 20, black hair and green eyes.

-I dont have a problema with boy like you but Part of me is a surprise. So i just gonna sing the first one-said Mai, going to the center of the studio.

-And is this song for someone in particular-ask Darren.

-Not actually-said Mai bluntly.

What do I do with a boy like you.  
Li-like you. What do I do with you.  
O-o-ooooOh  
What do I do (with a boy like you)  
What do I do with a boy like you li-like you

I know you know. im wrapped around your finger.  
You're so, you're so beautiful and dangerous.  
Hot and cold dont you see the light, boy.  
I could blow your mind, boy.  
Let me be your new toy.

I do what I want and I get what I want when I want it  
(wa-want it, wa-want it)  
I'm not gonna stop til I get what you got til I got it  
(g-got it, g-got it)

What do I do with a boy, with a boy like you.  
Got me lost, got me hooked now Im so confused.  
Was this apart of your plan? I don't really understand.  
What to do, what to do with a boy like you.  
(o-o-oooooh)  
With a boy like you  
(o-o-oooooh)  
With a boy like you.

Im gonna win boy, your game is over.  
Try to play but you're down 10-1.  
Keep the change after I'm done with cha  
You wont know what hit cha.  
You're not fooling anyone.

I do what I want and I get what I want when I want it  
(wa-want it, wa-want it)  
I'm not gonna stop til I get what you got til I got it  
(g-got it, g-got it)

What do I do with a boy, with a boy like you.  
Got me lost, got me hooked now I'm so confused.  
Was this apart of your plan? I don't really understand  
What to do, what to do with a boy like you.

What do I do with a boy like you.  
Li-like you. What do I do with you.  
O-o-ooooOh  
Like you what do I do with a boy like you  
What do I do with a boy like you  
Li-like you. What do I do with you.  
O-o-ooooOh  
Li-like you what do i do what do i do

What do I do with a boy, with a boy like you.  
Got me lost, got me hooked now I'm so confused.  
Was this apart of your plan? I don't really understand.  
What to do, what to do with a boy like you.  
(repeat)

What do I do with a boy like you.  
Li-like you. What do I do with you.  
O-o-ooooOh with a boy like you  
What do I do with a boy like you.  
Li-like you. What do I do with you.  
O-o-ooooOh  
with the boy like you  
with the boy, with the boy like you

-Wow! Mai! That was awesome!-said Darren almost screaming.

-Thank you Darren-said Mai chuckling.

-And that all for today. Remember this girl is going to sing on Monday next week. Buy your ticket before it's sold out- said Darren before Naru take the control of the Tv and turn it off.

-This is shit, now go back to work peaple-said Naru gaining a glare from Madoka and Lin.

-I´m really happy that she´s coming here Lin, and she´s has become such a beautiful girl, i really would like that Naru grow up someday and stop saying stupid things like that. And you know i got a plan right?- she murmured with a evil smile at the end.

-I´m really scared of you right now, but i like your idea, so how was it…?


	2. Chapter 2the plan

**Don´t own ghost hunt **

**Writer: This are the peaple i want to thanks, Jaz-147, Wildfire.292**, **vivian101, xSapphirexRosesxFanx, Deby Bewy Dewy Elric and Lici910. Thank you so muchXD**

**Hope you like the chapter.**

"**Boy like you"**

Chapter.2."The Plan"

First part of the plan. MAI.

Lin has to kidnap Mai, pretending to be a taxi driver. But of course Mai has to have a car so i gonna puncture her wheels.

"_Oh my…what happen to my wheels? Great what do I do now? A taxi, I need a taxi."_

Entering her hotel parking shouldn´t be so difficult. And neither knockout her real driver.

After that Lin, have to drive her to a special restaurant that i'm gonna contract.

Knowing Mai she wouldn't know where she's going or where she is even if she has the direction of where she has to go.

"_Hello sir, to this direction please"_

But i alredy made sure of that and according to my resources she has an appointement to go to a restaurant on tuesday this week that is tomorrow at 8 pm. On the restaurant will be Naru´s parents.

Who are going to pretend being the people who she thought would meet. Apparently the couple that runs the company of studio records of the movies that are created on London.

"_Oh, hello you must be Mr. and Ms. __Anderson. I´m Taniyama Mai nice to meet you"_

"_Nice to meet you too darling"_

Anyway. Out of nowhere they going to tell her that actually something is hunting their house.

Mai will be taken by surprise and tell them that she knows a little how to deal with those kind of things. Because that was her former job.

"_Actually our house is being hunted and i´m scared at night i can see a little girl wacthing us and hear footsteps on the staircase. A lot of glasses are broken and the light turn on and off all the time. I tried to talk to others about it but what they always tell me is that i have to find someone who knows how to get ride of this things"_

"…_Well i used to work in those kind of things i guess i can help if you want to"_

"_OH… THATS GOOD" _

_-she just got caught- was heard on the walkie talkie._

_Lin and Madoka smirked._

Second part of the plan. Noll.

We have to convince Noll on working on that stupid case of the house that is hunted by a girl.

For that we need to tell him the real case. That we didn´t say to Mai.

"_The owners of the house can´t go out, because their under a symbol who don´t allow them to do that. Also the peaple who enters the symbol that for example could be you can´t go out too. One of the owner died. We need to safe the other."_

"_Call Lin I´ll take it"_

_-Another one just caught-_

"…"

"_Madoka…Is there something you're not telling me?" _

_A chill ran down my spine. And Lin paled from afar._

"…_Of course not…"_

_._

_._

_._

Two days later.

Mai POV.

I was getting closer to the house, a little bit scared.

I said hi to Mr and Ms Anderson, and enter the house but once i was in.

I saw a boy in his 20, black hair, black clothes and piercing blue eyes.

Thats when it hit me.

He was my former boss Shibuya Kazuya aka Naru, aka Oliver Davis aka Noll.

And then other thing hit me.

Mr and Ms Anderson never came into the house.

.Was. .

I tried to open the door but it didn't budge.

A woman in her 40 spoke.

"Hello darling, i´m really sorry but even if you open it you wont come out."

"And… who are you?"

"The owner of the house of course"

"And what is that boy doing here" i asked like he wasn´t even there.

"What are YOU doing here? You mean. Right? Because I am working. So what are you doing here Mai?"

"I came to…get ride of the thing that is hunting this place"

"Then your half aware of what is happening"

"What do you…"

"Ms. Hawes alredy told you"

"Oh yeah…"

"So what do we do now?" i said looking the house, that was dark and it was really big. Not a common house but a mansion. There was bars in the windows, paintings destroyed, old candles, the carpet torn, part of furniture everywhere and dust like part of the decoration.

"Try to not get killed"

**Writer: Well that all for today, the hunting starts on the next chapter.**

**I´m still thinking if i´m going to kill the woman or not XD**

**Anyway. Please review...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don´t own ghost hunt ****or misguided ghosts.**

**Writer: For the people who review or follow or put this fanfic in their fav list. Thank you so muchXD**

**Hope you like the chapter.**

"**Boy like you" **

Chapter.3. "Misguided ghosts"

I was in the corner of the first room on the second floor, where Naru wanted me to look after anything that may be useful info. He was in the third floor, doing the same while the woman was with him, since i couldn´t protect her. Like if he could, well guess what, he is weaker than I. I mean he has his PK, but if he used it, it will kill him before he can protect Ms. Hawes. And that´s not an option, since he is the only one that can destroy the symbol, so if he decides to die before that, we're screwed.

I had an earphone and a mic with an earhook to communicate with Naru, it was actually cool, and we looked like spies or from the secret service.

I touch it once.

"What is it Mai" said Naru in his boring tone.

"I'm coming for you. Where are you?" I said sharply.

"Why… did something happen?"

"My instincts. Now where are you?"

"Don´t come I'll be back with you in a minute" he said and the door of the room I was, closed with a loud thump. It creeped the hell out of me, and i turned around to have a full sight of the door.

I cursed, and made my way to it.

"Naru? Is that you? Because if it´s you...it´s not funny...Naru?" I yelled, hitting and pushing the door. But it didn't budge. I was frantic.

"Mai? Are you in there? Open the door" he commanded. And i snorted.

"I would if could" i said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Then the room started shaking and the pictures on the wall fell and broke in million pieces.

"Mai, move I´ll break the door"

"Go ahead" i said before Naru started kicking the door but nothing happened.

Soon a little girl materialized in front of me. With a knife.

I begin the nine cuts.

Rin Pyo To Sha Kai Chin Retsu Zai Zen.

The girl disappeared but not before her final punch. She sent me flying backwards, and the door broke crashing Naru and me in the wall.

The two of us tried to slowly stand up, thought it took us a while because we fell over and over again every time we tried.

I looked to Ms. Hawes who was far away from us and then looked at Naru.

"Good thinking" I said. And notice that he was bleeding in the temple.

"Oh gosh…Naru you're bleeding…" He touched his temple and looked at his bloody fingers.

"You too" he said before made his way towards me.

With his sleeve he cleaned my cheek that had a large cut. I didn't even notice that a glass from the pictures frame cut it.

"Stop, your sleeve will get dirty" i said, grabbing his wrist.

He stop moving for a second and looked at me with piercing blue eye before begin again.

"I hate see you like this" he muttered. I sighed and stand up, still grabbing his wrist.

Ms. Hawes behind us.

I took my purse and pull out a first aid kit.

Naru almost slap himself.

I made my way towards him, and started cleaning his cut with a cotton ball and then with some alcohol in a cotton swab.

He didn't even flinch.

Then I proceed to clean my cuts. I had some on my legs and some on my arms.

I drank some water and took a pain killer.

"What do you think about the ghost?" said Naru.

"Well it seems like a misguided ghost" I said sitting on the cold floor.

"I see. Then is not important, as long as she doesn't get in our way" said Naru I nodded and went to my cell phone.

"Who are you calling to?" Naru ask me. Stupid.

"Who do you think i´m calling to" I gave him a look.

" Oh I don´t know Mai, maybe to McDonalds or your boyfriend or…"he said sarcastically. But when he said **boyfriend** I blushed like there was no tomorrow. He smirked, when he noticed.

"Shut up, shut up and just SHUT UP" I yelled at him shaking my head.

"Ok…I got it, you just want to play with me _and it's cruel_" I almost whispered the last part looking hard at the ground.

Then I raised my head and looked at him with teary eyes. His eyes went wide. And I looked away when my tears started falling, I clench my teeth.

"I´m going"

I walked away and continue the calling.

"Lin? It's me Mai. Would you please give me my guitar i left it outside?" i said, putting in practice my act skill. And it worked.

I went to take it, and when I saw Lin he gave me a smile apologetically. I smiled back, and took the guitar.

I started playing the guitar. Not realizing that Naru was lying by the door frame. I was on the floor leaning against the wall, and looking at the ceiling.

**I am going away for a while  
But I'll be back, don't try and follow me  
'Cause I'll return as soon as possible  
See I'm trying to find my place  
But it might not be here where I feel safe  
We all learn to make mistakes  
And run  
From them, from them  
With no direction  
We'll run from them, from them  
With no conviction**

'Cause I'm just one of those ghosts  
Traveling endlessly  
Don't need no roads  
In fact they follow me

And we just go in circles  
Well Now I'm told that this is life  
And pain is just a simple compromise  
So we can get what we want out of it  
Would someone care to classify,  
Of broken hearts and twisted minds  
So I can find someone to rely on  
And run  
To them, to them  
Full speed ahead  
Oh you are not useless  
We are just

Misguided ghosts  
Traveling endlessly  
The ones we trusted the most  
Pushed us far away( another tear fell from my eye)  
**And there's no one road  
We should not be the same  
But I'm just a ghost  
And still they echo me**

They echo me in circles.

I finish and sighed. The sound of clapping made my head turn to where Naru and Ms. Hawes were.

"That was beautiful darling" said Ms. Hawes with a smile, I smile back.

"Thanks"

"MAI WATCH OUT" screamed Naru, before I looked again to the ceiling that was falling over me.

Too late. I thought.

**Writer: Ok..And that's all for today. I hope you liked it.**

**Review, review, review AND review, please. :) **


End file.
